Whisky Lullaby
by x Conspiracy x
Summary: There was only one more thing left in his life… he lost his last thing to the same person who just kept taking it all in the first place…


**

* * *

**

Whisky Lullaby

**Summary: There was only one more thing left in his life… he lost his last thing to the same person who just kept taking it all in the first place… **

**Rating: PG-13 for language, alcohol use, and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: If you THOUGH I owned anything in here…you're crazy. The song is _Whisky Lullaby _by Allison Krauss and Brad Paisley. **

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't written in my other two stories Palm Trees and Power Lines and Lover I Don't Have to Love but look for updates fairly soon! Meanwhile, read this one-shot I thought of while on a country-music spree. Umm… the story is a future fic… and it's kinda OOC… buttttt…. I'm extremely bored!! Hehe...Read and review por favor!!? **

* * *

**_She put him out_**

**_Like the burning end of a _****_midnight_****_ cigarette_**

**_She broke his heart_**

**_He spent his whole life trying to forget_**

**_We watched him drink his pain away_**

**_A little at a time_**

**_But he never could get drunk enough_**

**_To get her off his mind_**

**_Until the night…_**

**__**

****

****

Staring out the window with a bottle of whisky in your hand wasn't what most people would call a good night. Drinking your life away, not caring about waking up the next morning, or being fired for coming into work late every day, and waking up with a hangover every morning wasn't something most people looked forward to. But he wasn't most people. The drinking healed the pain… well, for a few hours a night it did at least- if that much. Most of the time, he _tried_ to heal the pain. It wouldn't go away. His mind may have been turning into nothing, but somehow every detail about her stuck in his head.

Two excruciatingly long years had passed since she had done the unthinkable, and every night he sat alone in his big empty house with a bottle of whisky in his hand. Every night he drank at least the entire bottle. Then, every morning he would wake up, wishing already for the end of the day. He'd go to work, constantly being reminded of her, and what she did, and how his life _used _to be. On his way home, he'd stop at the liquor store and buy the same thing… a bottle of Jim Beam, then head to his house to drink again.

It was a horrible habit, he knew. Drinking lead to many physical and mental problems, but he couldn't stop. Besides, there was nothing to try and stop _for. _Everyone in his life had betrayed him. He had no one anymore. The love of his life did the unthinkable, his brother lied to his face, and his family left when he turned on his brother. There was nothing left for him except his money. But money didn't buy happiness… he was just now figuring this out. When he _had _her in his life, when he _had _a brother and best friend, when he _had _a family, he thought it did. He was rich, married to the love of his life, had a good job, a wonderful family, a great brother and best friend… his life was the best it could be; he had everything going for him. But with one night… one night and it was all gone except the money.

The young man, just 25 years old sighed, taking the last swig of his drink and tossing the bottle into the trash. Pulling off his shirt, he shoved his head down onto the soft, down pillow that lay at the top of his bed. Tears poured from his eyes as he grabbed the note he had written nights ago. Maybe tonight would be the night when someone got to read it…

**_He put that bottle to his head _**

**_And pulled the trigger_**

**_And finally drank away her memory_**

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_**

**_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_**

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow_**

**_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_**

**_And when we buried him beneath the willow_**

**_The angels sang a whisky lullaby_**

**_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la _**

**_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_**

* * *

A young girl, almost 26 years old, shot up in her bed, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. For exactly a year, she woke up every night in tears, and a cold sweat. He haunted her, but not only in her dreams. He was everywhere; she saw him in her sleep, she heard his voice in the wind, she smelled his cologne when she came in contact with any other man, she tasted his kiss when she closed her eyes, and she felt his touch when she was alone. There was nothing that could stop it… she caused his death, and he was back to show her all the pain he went through. He wanted her to feel his pain, to understand why he did what he did, and to suffer the way he had, but more than anything, he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the day she found him lying there… cold, alone…

* * *

_"Hello!" she called as she opened the door to the house that she still felt was her home. "I… I have to get my things!" She continued but still got no answer. "Hello? Hello? Are you home?" _

_When she still heard no answer, she headed up the staircase, in search of her soon to be ex-husband. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as the memories of their marriage echoed through the hallways. She couldn't take this anymore… and she didn't know if she could talk to him without breaking down even more. Turning the corner, she saw their bedroom door cracked open, and took a deep breath. This was something she couldn't avoid…it was something she had to do. _

_Turning the corner, she pushed the door open and suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe… like her entire world came crashing down before her in just seconds. Quickly she ran over to the bed, where he lay face down in the pillow, a piece of paper squeezed in his hand. _

_Frantically, she searched for a pulse, but she found nothing. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks as she pulled the paper from his hand and saw the empty bottles of whisky overflowing from the trashcan. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she read the note: _I'll love her till I die.

_She fell into his back in convulsive sobs. He tried to drink her away... tried to forget what she did to him... and he killed himself. He killed himself trying to get over her... This was her fault. She cheated on him...left him... and killed him. She killed the love of her life. What in the world did she think she could get from the other man that she couldn't get from him? Nothing...absolutely nothing. Finally after minutes of just lying there, she picked up the phone and called the hospital..._

* * *

**_The rumors flew _**

**_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself _**

**_For year and years_**

**_She tried to hide the whisky on her breath_**

**_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_**

**_But she never could get drunk enough _**

**_To get him off her mind _**

**_Until the night…_**

**__**

Opening the drawer next to her bed, she pulled out a picture of him and a flask filled with whisky. Every night this happened...and every night she knew she would end up just like him. She just wasn't sure when...

She felt the bed jolt, and saw the young boy next to her stirring. Quickly, she shoved the flask and picture frame under her pillow.

"Shh, honey, it's okay, go back to sleep," she whispered. "I'm right here."

When she was sure he was resting peacefully, she pulled them out again. She put the cool metal flask to her lips, and felt the liquid burn all the way down. That was it... the last of it. Closing her eyes, she gripped the picture frame tight, and laid her head on the pillow...

**_She put that bottle to her head _**

**_And pulled the trigger_**

**_And finally drank away his memory_**

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_**

**_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_**

**_We found her with her face down in the pillow_**

**_Clinging to his picture for dear life_**

**_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_**

**_While the angels sang a whisky lullaby_**

**_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la _**

**_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_**

* * *

A man, 26 years old, stood with his hands on a younger boy's shoulders. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as he looked down at the casket lying in front of him, and the headstone in the ground a few feet away from it. This was entirely his fault. His brother and his brother's wife were both gone due to some horrible things he had done. Closing his eyes, he remembered the night it all began...

* * *

_"Come away with me," he whispered into her ear. "You don't need him. I want to be with you."_

_"I want to be with you too," she replied, catching a hint of sadness in his voice, but choosing to ignore it. "But we can't leave."_

_"Why can't we? What do we have here to live for? I have enough money, we can sail away and never come back. What do you say?" he suggested. Deep in his heart he knew it was wrong... and he knew he didn't really love her. He knew there was only one person that would ever have his heart, and she had left him. It was only right for someone else to feel that pain too...even if it _was _his own brother. "Let's go!"_

_She sighed. "We can't," she explained, running her hand through his hair. "We've already gone far enough with this... maybe we should just stop. We can't keep doing this to him, he's a good man. And what about my son? I can't just take him out of school to run away with you."_

_"Well, he _does _have a father," he tried convincing her. This was not him... he wasn't a cruel, spiteful, person. He was a kind young man, who sometimes messed up. But this? This crazy person talking was certainly _not _him. Before he could speak, though, a new voice spoke._

_"So this is what goes on when you bring our son to visit my family!?" a voice cried in the background. "You cheat on me with my _brother

_"Wait, it's not what it looks like," the girl called after the man she had called her husband for almost two years now. But it was too late...he was already gone._

* * *

"Uncle Seth, are Mom and Dad going to be okay?" the younger boy looked up through dark brown eyes. "I miss them."

"I miss them too, Ry," Seth replied blinking back tears. "I miss them too."

"Hey," a voice called from behind him. It was her. The woman he loved... the woman that he tried to use his brother's wife to replace. "Seth, can we talk?"

"Uh... sure, Summer," he replied, looking down to her. The tears brimming his eyes were threatening to fall any second. "I just need to say goodbye one last time." He looked down at his nephew, then into the casket. She looked almost alive… like she was just sleeping. Her dark, almost black, wavy hair was placed around her shoulders, and her olive hands were clasped across her torso. She looked so…peaceful. Hopefully she and Ryan had worked things out…wherever they were. They deserved each other… they were meant for each other, and he just got in the way.

"Okay," she agreed, but continued. "I just want you to know how much I really love you, Cohen."

Seth looked at the beautiful girl standing in front of him, then down at the heartbroken 11 year old boy. "I can't do this now, Summer," he told her, and went back to his nephew, and Godson. "Come on Ry, maybe we should go."

**_La la la la la la la_**

**_La la la la la la la_**

**_La la la la la la la_**

**_La la la la la la la_**

* * *

****

****

**A/N: Okay, so... I'm not quite sure I liked the ending. It kinda makes is look like Summer is at fault for everything…and I know, I love Seth and Summer dearly… but it just happened this way… originally this was going to be Summer cheating on him…but that was too much like my other story, _Palm Trees and Power Lines…. _I made it less obvious by making the girl THERESA too… oh well….But I REALLY needed to write something, since my writers block for the other stories ISN'T going anywhere. Okay, so reviews are nice :-)!! I'd like to see a few...... okay, I'm shutting up...adios.... **

****


End file.
